Great Subscriber War
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie and allies: PewDiePie Supported by: The great GUDDU who has been resurrected from his grave in India and now supports Pewds. *Allied fanbases *Nine-Year-Old Army *Pew News *PornHub *HentaiHaven *North Korean News *SpaceX *Tesla *The Chadian Goverment *Nationalist Party *The True and Best Korean Government *The Lithuanian government *The United Kingdom Independence Party *Blue Shirt Kid *Libertarian Party of Russia *Israeli Government *Furries (Estonia is of furry comfirmed) | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series and allies: T-Series Supported by: *Bollywood *Dillon The Hacker * The Wall Street Journal * Vox Media *Pepsi |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Main PewDiePie leaders | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Main T-Series leaders |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | 4,500,000 - millions, likely tens of millions of subbros, possibly hundreds of millions of subbros. 1 fatal death (HentaiHaven) (Resurrected after some time) HackerGiraffe's online presence MaximillianMus betrayal Censoring of b*tch lasagna and Congratulations in India | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | 6,600,000 - tens of millions, likely hundreds of millions of subbots WSJ's dignity Bobs and Vegana (Got completely destroyed when bitch lasagna was released.) ROBLOX's Apology to PewDiePie. T-Series' Tax Evasions |} The Great Subscriber War (also known as PewDiePie vs. T-Series or vice versa, Pewdish-Bollo wars,) was a YouTube conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube and first to 100 million subs, originating in India that lasted from August 29, 2018 to April 28, 2019. On April 28, 2019, PewDiePie officially announced that he is ending the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme, signing an armistice with T-Series digitally. Wikipedia article on PewDiePie vs T-Series: click here. FlareTV live stream: click here. GroundControl live stream: click here. SocialBlade live stream: click here. Akshat Mittal live stream: click here. Timeline The conflict is considered to have begun at the end in August 2018 and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Antebellum January 12, 2018: TheTekkitRealm uploads a video titled "The New YouTube Award for 100 million Subscribers... what is it?". In this video, he talks about T-Series; this is the first sign of a battle. January 27, 2018: T-Series becomes the second most subscribed channel on YouTube. August 2, 2018: Pyrocynical uploads a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (ASOT)". August 29, 2018: PewDiePie uploads a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (LWIAY #46)". This video has the same thumbnail as Pyrocynical's. This is the first time PewDiePie himself mentioned T-Series. War August 29, 2018: War formally begins. September 1, 2018: FlareTV starts live streaming its subscriber count for PewDiePie vs T-Series. September 23, 2018: The Game Theorists uploads a video titled "Game Theory: How PewDiePie LOST YouTube to T SERIES". This video brought more understanding of PewDiePie vs T-Series to the masses. October 5, 2018: PewDiePie releases his diss track on T-Series, titled "b**** lasagna". As of now, it's PewDiePie's most viewed video. October 25, 2018: Social Blade starts live streaming its subscriber count for PewDiePie vs T-Series, with a graph. October 26, 2018: MrBeast uploads his video where he bought a bunch of billboards in his city to promote PewDiePie. This prolonged PewDiePie's reign as #1. November 2, 2018: Saiman Says uploads a video where he "promoted T-Series" as a joke; he promoted PewDiePie. November 25, 2018: General MrBeast uploads his second video on PewDiePie vs T-Series. He says "PewDiePie" 100,000 times for almost 12 hours straight, rallying his troops to delay the T-serian Army. November 30, 2018: TheHackerGiraffe hacks 50,000 printers worldwide; the printers all printed out "Subscribe to PewDiePie!". On the same day, Justin Roberts uploaded a video of him buying a $1 million billboard in New York's Times Square urging people to subscribe to PewDiePie. December 2, 2018: Jacksepticeye tweets on Twitter, "Roses are red; nine-year-olds rise! We will defeat T-Series; subscribe to PewDiePie!" This tweet, along with Markiplier's stream titled "I Literally Won't Shut Up Until You Subscribe to PewDiePie" helped PewDiePie retain his #1 spot. December 4, 2018: PewDiePie raises money for 9-year old Indians; he did this as both an altruistic move (he wanted to help others), and a tactical move (he tried to persuade the Indians to subscribe to PewDiePie). December 5, 2018: TwitchReacts uploads a video with Ninja supporting PewDiePie by first reacting to the subscriber difference and playing "b**** lasagna". December 6, 2018: YouTube Rewind 2018 is released, quickly becoming the most disliked video ever. In it, Infiltrator JaidenAnimations hid many memes, including PewDiePie's chair and "Sub 2 PewDiePie". December 7, 2018: Logan Paul uploads his video "HELLO PEWDIEPIE...THE LOGANG IS HERE" December 8, 2018: Andrei Terbea posted a video titled "The Other Side Of The War On T-Series" meaning what will happen to the channel if T-Series win and in the end he urging his subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie.￼ December 14, 2018: The Great Subscriber Purge cost devastation for every channel especially PewDiePie and T-Series. PewDiePie lost 400,000 sub-bots and T-Series lost 2,000,000 sub-bots. December 16, 2018: Epic Rap Battles of History releases a rap battle between PewDiePie and T-Series on their second channel. It is titled, "Flash in the Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of Nowadays". In the end, they support PewDiePie by telling the viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. December 19, 2018: QuackityHQ releases a video where he converts Indian Tech Support Scammers to PewDiePie subscribers, infiltrating the enemy lines. Also, at the same time, PewDiePie is now around 1.47 million subscribers ahead of T-Series. December 22, 2018: TheOdd1sOut posted the Twitter picture of a Brofist from YouTube Rewind 2018 with Swoozie, meaning James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut) has joined the fight, alongside with his friend, Jaiden. December 27, 2018: PewDiePie uploads a video named "YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good", completely thrashing YouTube's Rewind scoring 14.84 million dislikes, making the most disliked video in the history of YouTube. January 2, 2019: HackerGiraffe and J3ws3r hacked an estimated amount of 72,341 smart TV's and plaid pro-PewDiePie video content. Here HackerGiraffe also declared he is withholding from any further activity. January 3, 2019: The subscriber gap between PewDiePie and T-Series drops below 1 million again. Elon Musk announces he is willing to host meme review on Twitter, holding a flamethrower. February 1, 2019: The subscriber gap drops below 100,000 once again. February 2, 2019: The T-Pose cult officially declares war on T-Series, claiming they "abused the power of T" February 3, 2019: DramaAlert uploads a stream titled "EMERGENCY BROADCAST! - SAVE PEWDIEPIE! from T-series!". This stream helped the subgap to increase to 100K. February 6, 2019: Russian YouTuber 'OneLeDay' is going to say PewDiePie 10,000 times which helped supported PewDiePie and is increasing the gap. February 13, 2019: The subscriber gap drops below to 9,003 which only left PewDiePie a few hours to be surpassed, though the 9-year-olds managed to raise the subscriber gap again giving Pewds more time. Midnight on February 19, 2019: Elon Musk secretly hosts Meme Review which may have secretly promoted PewDiePie. February 19, 2019: The subscriber gap drops below to 8,000 which left PewDiePie a few minutes to be surpassed. This is almost the end of the PewDiePie reign. But the gap rises up to 9,000 again, but then returns to 8,000 shortly after. February 22, 2019: YouTube removes 20k subscribers from PewDiePie during an audit, causing T-Series to be 2.1k ahead of PewDiePie, but only for 8 minutes. This is the first time T-Series surpassed PewDiePie. This doesn't count as PewDiePie's streak being broken. February 24, 2019: The Sub Gap literally reaches 1 and then Elon Musk hosts meme review and the subgap skyrockets, reaching 5,000 in a couple of minutes. February 27, 2019: A pro PewDiePie parade occurs in Estonia. March 2-3, 2019: The subscriber gap drops to around 600. March 5, 2019: PewDiePie streams PUBG Mobile Zombie Mode to stop T-Series from surpassing him. March 9, 2019: OverseerMatthew promotes PewDiePie all around his town, He says that he will be needing more time to promote PewDiePie in other places. Also, on the same day, MaximilianMus betrays PewDiePie by streaming about supporting T-Series. This causes T-Series to pass PewDiePie for 2 minutes and a half but the 9-year-olds came back. This is the second time T-Series surpassed PewDiePie. March 10, 2019: OverseerMatthew unleashes a new plan to stop T-Series from surpassing PewDiePie. The plan codename is "Plan STP" (Sub to Pewds), this plan is very effective than Plan U. Also, on the same day, Blue Shirt Kid is recruited to general. March 13, 2019: T-series passes PewDiePie for a few minutes but PewDiePie rapidly retakes the Lead. March 15, 2019: A mosque shooting in New Zealand happens in which the shooter advertises PewdiePie before he began shooting. PewDiePie himself denounced him, sickened. March 18, 2019: T-series passes PewDiePie but the 9-Year-Olds fight back and PewDiePie retakes the lead. March 19, 2019: T-Series passes PewDiePie again in the no. of subscribers for only a few seconds, then got taken over by PewDiePie again. This happened twice. March 20, 2019: T-Series surpasses PewDiePie in the no. of subs for only a few seconds. After that, PewDiePie became No.1 again. This happened twice. Also 20th March 2019: T-Series passes PewDiePie due to an audit that gave T-Series 10.7k subs and PewDiePie lost 2.7k subs but the Pewdish Generals rally their 9-year-olds to fight back and in 50 minutes PewDiePie retakes the lead and subgap skyrockets to 20k subs. March 21, 2019: T-Series passes PewDiePie and with a 35k subgap but the 9-year-olds fight rally together and in 12 hours PewDiePie retakes the lead. March 22, 2019: T-series passes PewDiePie but the 9-year-olds fight Back and PewDiePie retakes the lead. March 23, 2019: PewDiePie reaches 91 million suscribers. March 24, 2019: Tseries passes PewDiePie but the 9-year-olds fight back and PewDiePie retakes the lead. March 25, 2019: Tseries passes PewDiePie with a 14k subscriber lead but the 9-year-olds fight back and in 15.5 hours PewDiePie regains the crown. March 26, 2019: Tseries passes PewDiePie but the 9-year-olds fight back and PewDiePie retakes the lead. Also, on the same day, Article 13 passes. March 28, 2019: T-Series leads PewDiePie for more than 24 hours, making it the most subscribed channel, thus offically breaking PewDiePie's record long 2,050 day streak for the most subscribed YouTube channel, but only for 5 days. March 30, 2019: T-Series changes their channel's banner to thank fans for making it them the most subscribed YouTube channel. The banner also says, "Making India Proud". March 31, 2019: PewDiePie and T-Series set aside their differences and Pewds embraces his defeat by congratulating T-Series as the most-subscribed channel with the song "Congratulations" (which is actually a diss track). Also that same day, a video was uploaded to PewDiePie's channel claiming that we lost. April 1, 2019: PewDiePie finally claims back his throne after 5 days of struggling with T-Series and destroyed the 100k subgap of T-Series in just 1 day. Congratulations is released. April 2, 2019: PewDiePie is now 200k ahead of T-Series. April 3, 2019: PewDiePie is now 250k ahead of T-Series. April 4, 2019: PewDiePie is now 333k ahead of T-Series. April 5, 2019: PewDiePie is now 438k ahead of T-Series April 6, 2019: PewDiePie is now 461k ahead of T-Series. The "Congratulations effect" is still active, and everyday the sub gap increases in favor of PewDiePie. It is certain that soon it will stop and the gap will once again start decreasing, but it has given PewDiePie a lot of extra time in this war. Late Night April 6, 2019/Early Morning April 7, 2019: PewDiePie reaches over 500k in front of T-Series. However, the sub gap began to slowly decline shortly after to around 475k. April 7, 2019: PewDiePie is now 476k ahead of T-Series. April 8, 2019: PewDiePie is now 419k ahead of T-Series. April 9, 2019: The subscriber gap drops below 400k again. PewDiePie is now 344k ahead of T-Series. April 10, 2019: PewDiePie is now 281k ahead of T-Series. April 11 2019: PewDiePie is now 220k ahead of T-Series. April 12, 2019: PewDiePie is now 126k ahead of T-Series. April 13, 2019: PewDiePie is now 71k ahead of T-Series. April 14, 2019: T-Series surpasses PewDiePie and T-Series is now 52k ahead of PewDiePie because Pepsi helped them, and it is currently increasing in T-Series' favor. This was also the last day of PewDiePie being the most subscribed channel on YouTube. April 18 ,2019: The subgap between T-Series and PewDiePie is now 277,000. April 22 2019: T-Series is Now 670,000 Ahead Almost all hope is lost. April 24 2019: General Jake Paul infiltrates T-Series making him a spymaster, infiltrator, and a General. April 25 2019: T-Series is Now more than 950,000 Ahead. April 26, 2019: Many petitions to delete T-series are being held and have a lot of support. April 26,2019: T-Series is ahead by over 1 million all hope is lost unless we get holasoygerman into the battle spread this final plan please The 9-year-olds discover a loophole in the war that guarantees the win for pewdiepie.Watch his latest LWIAY to get more information. April 27, 2019: T-Series has taken the throne, but Pewdiepie and the rest of youtube won't surrender. Thus the war continues. April 28 2019: Jake paul's invasion of T-Series HQ has caused T-Series to slow down in subs. Aprin 28 2019: Gap begins decreasing for a bit PewDiePie calls an armistice, causing mostly of the youtube community to stop FlareTV's stream, it doesn't work. April 28, 2019: The war has officially ended, as declared by Pewdiepie in his video "Ending the Subscribe to Pewdiepie Meme". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah5MYGQBYRo Aftermath April 29, 2019: The Nine Year Olds celebrate IPD (International Pewdiepie Day), which used to be a "Subscribe To Pewdiepie" event, but after the end of the war it became a "Thank You Pewdiepie" event. Thus the subscriber gap continues to increase in favour of T-Series. Also that same day, a plane flew over New York City with a banner attached saying “Subscribe to PewDiePie”, PewDiePie said that the event was "a nice little wrap up" to the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme. May 4 2019: Indians react to Bitch lasagnia and Congratulations and found out it wasn't offensive at all. May 6 2019: General Ninja calls out T-Series of taking legal action in the war.Thus T-Series is further mocked and hated. T-Series memes are everywhere. May 18 2019: Pewdiepie realizes that T-Series is irrelavant. May 28, 2019: T-Series finally surpasses 100 million subscribers, one month after the war formally ends. June 15, 2019: This is the last time Pewdiepie has mentioned T-Series Minor events Febuary 12, 2018: Toastednoodle uploads a video called worst fears or something like that and he said that PewDiePie's fear is T-Series when someone said PewDiePie has no fear and he said everyone has fears and that hinted at a Great Subscriber War. August 24, 2018: PinkSheep uploads a video titled "BIGGEST YOUTUBE CHANNEL YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF... (2,000,000,000 views a month)". In this video, he talks about what T-Series is, and he mentions that T-Series will surpass PewDiePie in subscribers soon. September 20, 2018: Zeino uploads a video titled ""How to Fix the "T-Series vs PewDiePie" Situation"". In this video, Zeino supports PewDiePie; he says that individual creators are under attack. December 1, 2018: Jacksfilms tweets "Subscribed to T-Seriesn't". The n't negates T-Series, so he means "Subscribe to PewDiePie". December 2, 2018: ExplodingTNT uploads a video titled "100,000 TNT vs PewDiePie & T-Series". PewDiePie survived and T-Series got blown up. December 3, 2018: BrainChow makes a video Pewdiepie & T-Series l Whom are we supporting? They support PewDiePie. December 14, 2018: CinemaWins uploads a video titled "Everything GREAT About YouTube Rewind 2018!" which shows a black screen with text saying "Subscribe to PewDiePie". December 22,2018: FootOfAFerret said "Subscribe To PewDiePie" at the end of the Video titled "Why YouTube 2018 Went Wrong" December 23, 2018: akidearest releases "I used Google Translate to text my boyfriend" in which she texts her boyfriend in Japanese "subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe to T-Series". The message was clearly also directed to her subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie. December 29, 2018: PewDiePie reads 721 books. December 31, 2018: PewDiePie hosts the first annual meme awards. January 3, 2019: Saiman Says makes an honest reaction of the CarryMinati Disstrack "Bye Pewdiepie" and exposes that CarryManti secretly supported PewDiePie. Also, on the same day, PressTube makes a video Casting ALUMINUM YOUTUBE REWIND PLAYBUTTON PewDiePie & T-Series vs SHREDDING MACHINE PewDiePie won and T-Series got shreded. PressTube shows his support for PewDiePie and says that he likes T-Series but likes PewDiePie more. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgI97Y3zfOY January 19, 2019: CiaranPixelz makes a video https://youtu.be/ypP0sf8NnYw that called attention of both gamers and furries to subscribe to PewDiePie January 21, 2019: Isaiah Photo makes a video ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHUWo4NZn0c that helped PewDiePie January 26, 2019: OverseerMatthew makes a diss track ☀️https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qogYexuCc8g that helped PewDiePie also TheRichest made a less than biased video spporting PewDiePie ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsLuguFE50E here Garrett burns pictures of T-Series February 3, 2019: Artur Rehi tells people to subscribe to PewDiePie on ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfTFxXwJZCc this video Neon Man told people to Subscribe to T-Series on YouTube. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TMEke_471A this video February 6, 2019: Salil Jamdar & Co. tells people to Subscribe to T-Series on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU7kkcoGAQo this video. February 8, 2019, British Priest reacts to Bitch Lasagna to see reaction ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFI39LmPS3o click the link below to see description February 10, 2019: The Leg Man Kicks t-series actively promoting PewDiePie and that was made into a meme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFxxFVw7X2w also Overseer Matthew told comrade Avery Lopez-Baines to subscribe too pewdiepie and Kim Jong-Un puts Avery Lopez-Baines in his Featured channels promoting a PewDiePie supporter. Kim Jong-Un's channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-MEq64j6J0. February 19, 2019: greenlegocats urges people to Subscribe to PewDiePie which helped the Gap increase. Lenny.mp4 starts the February revolution in Sweden to ban T-series in Swedish territory. The revolution is still going on to this day! Somewhere in Feburary KSI reacts to memes to help pewdiepie beat T-Series March 7, 2019: Nicklas Zande STVS TDP est. 2001 officially declares war on T-Series via Twitter: https://twitter.com/NicklasZande/status/1103825944266113025 March 12. 2019: Thomas Brush releases "ZeroDeaths" an entire video game giving awareness to the war: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFc3VuSkjCM April 1, 2019: Kwebbelkop made a video saying "Subscribe to PewDiePie" for 24 hours while adding comments such as "I hate T-Series" and such viewed by 415k users. April 5, 2019: Fine Brothers Entertainment released a reaction video to PewDiePie's video "Congratulations" viewed by 5.5M users, and caused an anomaly of 20k subscribers. (19,960 ± 0.003%, prediction with exponential function data April 1st - 5th) Third parties On November 6, 2018, Dillon The Hacker uploaded a video where he proclaims he is the founder of T-Series and uses that channel to gain millions of subscribes with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Despite the fact that this is obviously untrue, Dillon's allegiance remains unknown, more likely to stand against PewDiePie. Additionally, on December 14, 2018, iDubbbzTV uploaded a video in which the description proclaims that he hopes T-Series will overtake PewDiePie; however, does not actively promote subscribing to T-Series. On Janaury 1, 2019, CarryMinati uploaded a diss track on PewDiePie which he declared supportT-Series called "Bye Pewdiepie". Projections T-Series is projected to have 393 million subs by March 2024, and will be the world's most subbed YouTube channel. At the same time, PewDiePie is projected to have 383 million subs, and will be the second most subbed YouTube channel. Tracking the 2nd Great Subscriber War Current status: PEWDCON -1 Current status: TCON 1 Trivia * According to Pewdiepie, this war is held with his hopes of getting support from his fans who loved him in order to win T-Series. However, he ended it for a lot of reasons which he thinks has gone too far. ** In the video where he declared to end, he mentioned two events that is very severe and damaging towards the subscriber war. One being someone spray-painting 'Subscribe to Pewdiepie' on a World War 2 memorial, and another being a school-shooting incident in New Zealand, which a terrorist killed 29 people made a reference to the subscriber war. Felix does not address issues like this more than the fact that he felt insulted. ** Numerous fans of his also addresses the subscriber war to irrelevant topics like politics and racial things, which Pewdiepie refuses to be a part of since he is not relevant to those topics. * Pewdiepie addresses that his videos on T-series, B*tch Lasagna and Congratulations are entirely satire and are not meant to be taken seriously. References Interwiki links *"PewDiePie vs T-Series" on Wikipedia *"PewDiePie vs T-Series" on Wikitubia Category:Other Category:T-Series Category:Subscriber Battles Category:The End of YouTube Category:History Category:YouTube Category:Pewdiepie Fears